As stimulated by the clinical success of cis-diamminedichloroplatinum (cisplatin), a platinum(II) complex, for the treatment of cancers, scientists have paid great attention to the development of metal-based anticancer drugs which target DNA including the cisplatin analogues and some ruthenium(II)-arene complexes [Sadler, P. J. et al. Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol. 2008, 12, 197]. However, severe side effects and the induced drug resistance are commonly encountered and thus subsequently have hampered the wider applications of these DNA binding agents.
Cisplatin and its derivatives are widely used as chemotherapeutic agents for treating cancer. Yet, most of them fail in combating with metastatic cancer, which is a big problem found in cancer treatment. In view of this, it is important to develop new cytotoxic agents that can at the same time regulate tumor microenvironment which is important for governing tumor progression, growth, angiogenesis and metastasis.